Out of sight, out of mind
by turningtodust
Summary: What would you have done, if you knew about Nicht-Magier, Magie and Dunkle Herren? In 1980, Germany, Eline Shwartz was born. In 2002 she was thrust into the past. Main Characters: Bellatrix Black, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger OC: Eline Shwartz (was called Blake, Schwartz, Black)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Black Sheep 2.0

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dream on!**

_'He didn't have to point it out like that. She had not known, not really…'_

_Zufällige Magie_

_Die Deutsche Schule für Magie_

_Nicht-Magier_

_The boy who lived_

_The flying car_

_The Wizarding Tournament_

_You know who_

_She didn't want to know. Eline was comfortable in her home town with her classmates an ocean away from Great Britain. In her little magical world away from reality_

_It was 2002. Eline was Ron's age and now they were friends. The Golden Trio had won the war Eline was too cowardly to participate in. She was no Gryffindor._

_She was a coward and a fool._

_"How could you? _

_You knew! _

_You did nothing! _

_You could have changed it but Noooo, the little Lady can't, can she? "_

_Eline had remembered when she'd seen Ron for the first time; Ronald Weasley was famous today. He had won a war alongside his two best friends. He was true and physical. He wasn't a character but someone who lived and felt. _

_Eline had felt guilt that first time she talked to him. He had looked like the same person she knew of. But was, in fact, the character of that actor. The Character was real. _

_—_

_She blinked open her eyes. Nausea made her close them again, scrunching her brows in pain. She groaned. She rested her head against the stone column. _

_It was 1962. "Bellatrix Black" Someone screamed. _

_Eline's back straightened, her chin up she marched up the steps of…_

_'A hall?'_

_Eline turned her head around. _

_'What in the hell? She was in Hogwartz?' _

_Eline looked at the faces staring at her. _

_'Why were they staring? '_

_She saw a black-headed guy wave at her. He looked familiar. He looked like him but younger. And they had only met once or twice before. _

_What was going on here? Who were these people that looked like younger others who had died and suffered? _

_"Miss Black? …, sit"_

_The voice said again and Eline's head swivelled automatically to the sound. SIT, the woman said. _

_'SIT, where?' _

_Eline saw The Woman's digit pointing at the chair. _

_'Oh. Oh! '_

_"But-"_

_Eline stopped what she was going to say. _

_'Oh. Alright.'_

_So Eline walked up the steps and sat. Something was put on her head. _

_The Hat, her mind supplied._

_'Well, well, well look at what we have here. Are you lost? '_

_'Urg, do your thing mad hat. I have to make sense of what is going on here.'_

_'I know, little girl. You have much, too much knowledge in that head of yours. And looks like young Bellatrix was cast aside; I reckon, she is still lingering. '_

_'Eline rolled her eyes, Bellatrix, yeah right!'_

_'That won't do,' it said through her mind, not listening to its wearer, 'That won't do. Poor Bellatrix would have had been Slytherin.'_

_'Full stop. No!' Eline thought, 'No way in hell are you putting me in Slytherin.'_

_'You little girl are no Snake, no Lion. Perhaps Ravenclaw? Huffle Puff? You seem loyal enough. Hard worker? perhaps, perhaps not. What will it be, little girl?' _

_'Aren't you suppose to choose for me? '_

_'It was rhetorical, little girl. Hum… Let's piss off the Blacks?' _

_'What?'_

_"HUFFLE PUFF!"_

_'Whaaat?'_

_The Mad Hat was lifted off her head. And Eline felt nauseous again. Her neck was prickling. Her feet walked without her saying and her bum sat at the Badger's table without realising. The students around her scattered when she sat. Eline could see them glancing and whispering. She could feel glares on her back. She was doomed, although she didn't know why yet. She hadn't gone home yet. Hadn't had to face her so-called family. They had been only cousins once. Now She was Bellatrix Black, without Bellatrix. She was a disgrace to the Black family. _

_Eline felt black spots cloud her vision. Her head was being stomped on again. She felt faint._

_Eline lied on her Puff bunk. Bella had been refused to show up at Christmas. She had been shunned. And Eline still didn't want to accept what was going on. She didn't even want to make a list, but she had. And it was the worse mistake ever. It did not seem possible. It was clear as day in front of her though. _

_Eline continued her denial and drown herself into her studies. Work, she had already done years ago in her hometown surrounded by her friends. She didn't speak to others and they didn't speak to her. It was fine. She was okay. Everything was fine. _

_"You didn't do anything! You knew!"_

_Glazed eyes zeroed down onto Narcissa's own. Young Narcissa shuddered. _

_The eyes were dead. They were dead and icy. _

_She was a bloody Puff._

* * *

**Next: Back to reality in 1963 & Narcissa's sorting**


	2. Chapter 2

**Out of sight, out of mind**

* * *

**Black, chapter 1**

* * *

**September 1962**

Letter

_Dear Bellatrix Black, _

_I am proud to call you mine. Congratulations on continuing the Slytherin line of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black at Hogwarts. I wish you many friends to make in the future, do not disappoint me._

_Your Mother,_

_Druella Black née Rosier_

_—_—_

**September 1962**

Howler

_"How dare you dishonour the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black! Huffle Puff?! Do not bother showing your face at the manor. You are no daughter of mine."_

_—_—_

**September 1966**

'Ah, dear Narcissa, where will you go? Ravenclaw?'

'Slytherin. Slytherin. Slytherin.'

'Really? Only Slytherin? And why is that?'

'For my family, because Blacks cannot be anything but Slytherins, nothing less than Slytherin.'

'But your eldest sister is doing so well in her house.'

' … '

' … ' "SLYTHERIN"

_—_—_

15 years old Trix smiled at her younguest sister from accross the hall. "Sister, How are you faring this evening? Are you excited for your first year?" Trix asked when she reached her sister. She was hopeful that all her improvements had beared fruits.

_—_—_

Narcissa lashes blinked wide open when her eldest sister talked to her. She had to answer. Mother's voice screamed in her head to stand tall and regard her long lost sister as inferior. Her lips almost turned in a sneer but she guarded her face and emotions from exterior factors. Her sister… Her sister was bad influence. Her sister was a badger. She was all her family did not… could not stand for.

Five years of being prepped to be a good Black. A better Black then her sister had taken their tole on young Cissy's shoulders. Her porcelain mask would not break.

Narcissa blinked again and sidestepped her eldest sister. She did not give another glance her way when she went towards her friends. She did not see the forlong look on her sisters face, nor did she see the look being carefully concealed and pushed away.

_—_—_

Bellatrix Black's back straightened and her head held high promised herself patience. The houses here had changed. Narcissa would see it soon enough. She would have to adapt to survive. She would change too.

Narcissa and her friends watched wide-eyed as witches and wizard sat wherever they wanted in the Great hall.

It looked like a mismatched of colours. Blues and yellows with splotches of red and a tint of green. It was disturbing. Were they not suppose to keep with their house?

If they were not sorted in their house earlier, they would not have even recognize their own table. Mostly. Slytherin table was thank Salazar still green. Neon turquoise, but green still. Half of the original Slytherin table with a quarter of Huffle Puffs and Ravenclaws.

_—_—_

Bellatrix let slip a small smile at her sister's behaviour. It was perfect. Just a little more patience and, Trix could pass onto the next part of her plan.

"What has you grinning like the cat that ate the canary Trix? It really is quite disconcerting." Her blue fellow companion asked regarding her with a crinkled nose.

Trix grin grew feral and nudged his nose "Dol, you know not to do that face. It makes me want to poke you."

"And I want to poke your eyes out. They are creepy. They have the same twinkle as Professor Dumbledore."

" Urg! No!" Trix cried out dramatically, a hand on her forehead as she would faint. "Not Dumbles"

Dol just stared ahead, expression bored.

"Here," Trix plopped an apple in front of her associate, "eat."

Dol's stare did not deviate.

Trix's eyes widen and she brought her lower lip closer to her nose.

Dol's left eye twitched.

Trix almost grinned but she resisted. He would crack before her. promise. She batted her lashes.

Dol's stare was unmovable.

Neither saw the hand take the apple till their fight was rendered nonexistent because of a noisy crunch.

"Lessst!" Trix whined. "That was for Dolly. How dare you!"

Rodolphus Lestrange looked at Bellatrix Black and Antonin Dolohov with an unimpressed stare.

Those two… "…" I don't know what to say. *sigh* "At least the apple is juicy"

"Of course it's juicy, I handpicked it for Dol!"

_—_—_

"Sister,"

Narcissa turns towards the voice that is very close to her ear.

"Come sit next to me."

Narcissa doesn't have time to respond, an arm slides into hers and brings her to the Ravenclaw table.

"Cissy, these are my friends," Andromeda presents. "Friends, this is the new addition, Narcissa Black." Andy's friends wave their hands. They are a mix of colours too. But none are Gryffindors. It seems like that bridge has not been crossed yet.

Narcissa sits and her friends a second later joins her too. They talk with Huffle Puffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherin like it should be completely normal but there is still hesitation. All her schooling at home did not prepare for talking and positioning herself outside of the Slytherin House. Even Older Slytherin chat easily without double meanings and slight threats. All her carefully lain cards come crumbling down.

_—_—_

_1965_

_The Prophet_

_Black Sheep Murdered!_

_Bellatrix Black was found in her bed, strangled to death. Aurors have questioned her parents and sisters and any friends she may have made about this dreadful outcome. As you may know, Bellatrix Black was the first Black in ages to be sorted outside of the Slytherin House, it was a shock to her family that one of their own could have been a badger. Aurors have found no evidence of plots against Bellatrix Black. We hope to find out more in the coming weeks._

_-ZAP- -ZiNG- -ZAP- _

_—_—_

_You can't do anything, SeleneNellyElineElena. _

_Who?_

_It isn't in your power to change it. You can't. You simply can't and They simply are not allowed._

_Who are You? Who are They?_

_That curse, that spell was not meant for you,__ SeleneNellyElineElena__. It rebounded through Space._

_What curse? What spell? What is going on? Will anyone answer me?_

_We cannot let Them pollute Time and Space. You cannot Embody Her. Time is right. Don't disturb it __SeleneNellyElineElena__._

_—_—_

**September 1962**

Letter

_Dear Eldest daughter, _

_I am proud to call you mine. Congratulations on continuing the Slytherin line of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black at Hogwarts. I wish you many friends to make in the future._

_Do not disappoint me,_

_Druella Black née Rosier_

_—_—_

Bellatrix Black has had a deeply anchored fear. She has been stolen. And she has not. She has been lost and she has not. She has a tingling feeling up her spine when she sees Her. Her littlest sister, Selene, has stormy grey eyes, almost white, almost empty. Bella knows something wrong is happening and going on. What it is, she knows not, but Bella—

_"Trix, Hey Trix! I'm happy you are out of your brooding mood." _

— knows a storm is brewing, and she is patient like a snake waiting in the grass for its prey to let go of their survival instinct. Her scales would bunch and slither and like a spring, Bella—

_"Trix, wait up!" _

—will soar through the air and wrap her silky limbs and strangle the life out of her prey's body.


End file.
